


Solo roleplay stuff

by KeyGuardian



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyGuardian/pseuds/KeyGuardian
Summary: Solo roleplays I've done on TwitterThought I toss something on here then nothing





	1. Baby of mine don't you cry

A child is a symbol of a new beginning within a family for an Astral it could be a complete pointless thing to have if they could make a kin of their own.  
But this will remain a mystery to everyone especially for Ifrit who just happen to stubble

upon a situation of such. They did not like the idea they decided if they could pawn it off to it's other being that had help created such a disappointment, or he could eat it not like the other Astrals didn't ate humans before. Yet after all the long conflict of no solution

They kept it, and decided to name the young infernian Yuki. Ifrit didn't truly understand how, but since Yuki was a mistake of a sneeze. His infernal flames gave new life for once instead of destruction, even though it burnt down a coffee shop down. We can say it was unique way of his kin new life. As much as he defy this his kin will always be the......

Perfect mistake they ever made~

As he kept the little Ifrit close to him in his arm finally able to get the little infernian asleep. The astral god prop his head on his hand he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep slowly making sure nothing would harm his kin their beautiful creation that they, only they made by his flames crafted in perfection in their eyes.  
And the infernal flames will forever live on within this miracle that slept within the astral arm upon the throne.


	2. Life time Oath

It was a nightmare that will forever huant my dreams, and I shall never forget what you humans did to my love. So frustrated what could I do all I wanted was for her touch for her to cling upon my embracing arms, as she slept ever day in peace.Oh my poor Eos why did the scourge take you away from me. Our eternal oath will be within my broken heart no lies....no promises just our Oath to be together forever.

She never needed flowers, or wittiness to show our love towards each other, but now.......It was nothing but a arrow, an arrow that has peirce my heart, as her scourge infected body clings to me with the tear's of her world cry upon our skin's in the darkest hour of our lives.

I couldn't bare but to shed a tear, as her heart faintly slow down. She decided to give her life for these mortals, and the scourge. No one help no one came to her aid, but me she was the meaning to my life my..... everything in this war.

Now I will never forgive you damn nation of infected filth she saved on her majestic world we walk upon.The sound of the sunrise, and sunset will never be the same with out my beloved Eos.


End file.
